


Snowballing (A Battle of Another Kind)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [23]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hothead Amon, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snowball Fight, With a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: ANONYMOUS:Amon some how ends up getting involved in a snowball fight with Kaneki. (Sorry I'm pretty low on ideas for fluff, angst is more of my forte)





	

The CCG had been keeping an eye on the “Eyepatch ghoul” for months now. He’d caused quite the ruckus in the 20th ward - popping up everywhere, getting into squabbles with big name ghouls, delivering mysterious packages in the dead of night, and occasionally hunting down certain medical professionals. He was quickly becoming a risk, but not one they were sure they could move against. 

  
Eyepatch’s actions indicated that he knew he was being watched and just didn’t care, making the CCG uneasy. Therefore, they only sent in a single investigator for close-range surveillance. Eyepatch had a soft spot for Amon Koutarou. They were…pretty sure he wouldn’t kill him.  
  
Still, they’d given Amon a non-confrontation order when he’d started this mission. They wanted to find out what Eyepatch was up to, how to catch him off guard, and then they wanted to take him out with a larger squad. Unfortunately, Amon Koutarou had a bone to pick with him.  
  
Eyepatch had kicked his ass and run off into the night multiple times without explanation. It was infuriating and, if Amon were being entirely honest, a little humiliating. This time, he was going to fight Eyepatch.  
  
He wasn’t going to kill him, though ( _or arrest him, despite that being his job_ ).   
  
No, Amon was just going to get in one good punch or two, ask his questions, get his answers and then…  
  
Huh. He hadn’t really thought about what to do next.   
  
Amon pondered his situation as he watched Eyepatch go through his day. He trailed after him as he snuck through a series of back alleys while carrying mysterious packages through the snow, as he snuck into the back of a cafe and left with a coffee ( _he’d unzipped his mask to drink it…oddly, the sight filled Amon with relief. Of course he wanted to see Eyepatch’s face for the purpose of arresting him, just…not yet_ ), and as he disappeared and reappeared throughout the day.   
  
After losing sight of him for the fifth or sixth time by evening, Amon stumbled across Eyepatch in a park. Reading a book. In public ( _as public as a park at night could be_ ). With his mask on.  
  
Was he taunting him?  
  
_It was SO ON._  
  
A soft snick was barely audible in the winter air as Amon opened his briefcase. He watched as his quinque began to assemble in his hands, only to have something solid collide with his chest.   
  
“We’ve already proven that I can break quinques, Mr. Investigator.”  
  
Eyepatch called out, a mischievous gleam in his exposed eye. He’d wrapped his book in a scarf and was half-crouched behind the bench with two handfuls of snow,  
  
“How about we settle this fair and square? I declare a snow war.”  
  
Amon’s brain completely failed to process the sheer ridiculousness of Eyepatch’s request. Instead, the words “fair” and “war” were on loop in his head, the challenge in them clear.   
  
“I’m going to kick your ass.”  
  
Amon found himself saying while he grabbed a fistful of snow. Eyepatch grinned ( _his mask shifting and his one visible eye crinkling with glee_ ). 

* * *

Completely exhausted and buried in snow, Amon Koutarou laid on the ground next to Eyepatch. He watched as the ghoul’s breath creating wisps that floated up towards the starry sky above.  
  
“That…was the most childish thing I’ve ever done. What is wrong with you?”  
  
Amon grumbled, twitching his fingers in an attempt to form another snowball ( _despite knowing he was too tired to stand or throw it_ ). Eyepatch wheezed out something that might’ve been a laugh and flicked some more snow at Amon’s face,   
  
“You agreed to it. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Muttering under his breath, Amon tried to roll away. However, Eyepatch just flopped over after him. He rolled again only to yield the same results and some extra icy water flowing down his thighs.  
  
“UgghHHHHHH,”  
  
He groaned, regaining enough strength to swat at the still-grinning ghoul,  
  
“Leave me alooooone.”  
  
God, he was whining, wasn’t he? As Eyepatch’s wheezy laughter filled the air between them, he found that he didn’t want to stop.   
  
“I won you, just for the record.”  
  
Amon continued to complain (t _rying not to feel giddy about hearing that sound again_ ),  
  
“I know that you cheated at one point - you threw seven snowballs at once. That was definitely some improper kagune usage.”  
  
Tears were collecting in Eyepatch’s eye from trying to laugh and breathe simultaneously. He flopped a cold damp hand over Amon’s mouth ( _a surprisingly tiny hand…Eyepatch was a pretty small guy, wasn’t he?_ ).  
  
“Stoooooooopppp,”  
  
Eyepatch gasped,   
  
“I need a moment to collect myself!”  
  
Too tired to resist, Amon allowed the hand to remain against his face for a few minutes while Eyepatch calmed down. Once his breathing was normal again and he failed to move it however, Amon poked his tongue between the ghoul’s fingers.   
  
That set off another round of shrieking laughter, some more snow was thrown, and somehow the ghoul wound up mostly on top of Amon.  
  
“You’re a good opponent, Mr. Investigator.”  
  
Eyepatch mumbled, the zipper of his mask digging into Amon’s forearm ( _which was uncomfortable, but having Eyepatch act like a blanket was nice enough that he didn’t want to move_ ).   
  
“We should do this again sometime.”  
  
Amon’s mouth automatically responded ( _that traitor!_ ) without the permission of his brain. Collecting himself, Amon quickly added on,  
  
“I mean, I should try to catch you again, which is my job!”  
  
His arms decided to betray him next however, by wrapping around Eyepatch’s waist and patting the snow out of his hair ( _Amon frowned at them in bewilderment_ ). Eyepatch pushed back against his hands, seemingly enjoying the contact and definitely ignoring his statement.   
  
Amon tried again:  
  
“Next time, if I beat you, I’m going to arrest you.”  
  
The fingers of his right hand were twining with Eyepatch’s, though. He rubbed their palms together ( _Eyepatch’s were still cold…if he had poor circulation, he should probably be wearing mittens!_ ).   
  
“Really, don’t listen to my hands, my mouth is going to arrest you.”  
  
He blurted. Amon’s face immediately flushed red as he realized how stupid that sounded ( _how would he even…that didn’t make any sense…dear Lord he was a mess_ ). Eyepatch’s shoulders shook within the cage of his ( _completely accidental!!!!_ ) embrace. He clumsily patted at Amon’s face, missing his cheek and nearly swatting him in the eye.   
  
“Sure thing, officer.”  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Amon sighed - he would just have to prove he meant what he said once he got his energy back. He’d arrest Eyepatch in a couple hours. Maybe when the stars looked less pretty, or when the snow stopped falling, or when the sun rose, or when…  
  
( _They stayed together the entire night and fell asleep in the snow_ )  
  
( _Kaneki’s comrades had to come collect him_ )  
  
( _They both caught colds_ )


End file.
